princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoyallyBella
Lucky. I slept at 4:00AM and now it's 8:50AM..holidays? Was there an exam? --[[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 00:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, how old are you? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 00:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to know XP You seem like a 17-year old :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 00:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brit. I came here to inform u that this is my new account. OK then.See YA!Harmee32123 (talk) 10:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep :3! A cold wind of Autumn 05:27, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat? ♥♥♥Fawn♥♥♥ [http://princessdisney.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:FreakyMagic ♥♥'''Animals are my life!♥♥'] 08:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:00, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Brit, I can't go to chat. I'm going out with my friends today, so, sorry. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 05:24, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Completely forgot about the winter :3! A cold wind of Autumn 09:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Just new refreshment. Oh, which book it is? PJ again :3? A cold wind of Autumn 09:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :P! IC. Why do they fight/agrue? A cold wind of Autumn 09:21, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ''Fake love triangle :v! Interestingly... A cold wind of Autumn 09:25, October 13, 2013 (UTC) =.=! What's wrong with that Ashfur @@? A cold wind of Autumn 09:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) No wonder he reacted like that. But he should know that if he really loves her, he should be happy for her marriage. His feeling is just the possession and nothing else. Oh, why that one killed him? --A cold wind of Autumn 09:38, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Er... that's quite confusing for me now :3... Guess I'll stop asking :v! A cold wind of Autumn 09:46, October 13, 2013 (UTC) That sounds epic :v. Anyway, have you checked the grammar in the history page yet :3? And btw, there's a user copied content from Disney wiki and paste them in here and I had to fix his/her edits a lot @@! A cold wind of Autumn 09:49, October 13, 2013 (UTC) I had the authority approval for taking the princess gown pictures so I won't worry about that :v! And the rest of pictures are copied from official DP/DF site :v! IKR? Copying content and template are so annoying. Why did they do that @@? I prefer having an empty wiki to a full of content wiki but 90% content are from copying =.=! It's a big insult to me! A cold wind of Autumn 09:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. A cold wind of Autumn 09:59, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay :v! Re-checking :3! A cold wind of Autumn 10:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Which highlight code? A cold wind of Autumn 05:21, October 14, 2013 (UTC) What? What the $&#(#$%)^%$()&*($P@%($*~ did that? A cold wind of Autumn 05:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) HMM... Should we also block her account in here also? Well, it's your turn to yell... A cold wind of Autumn 05:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Luckily I didn't use the code of Austin & Ally wiki yet or she'll blah blah about that. But I notice, the navibar of Austin & Ally wiki, you know... they're like translucent... I wonder if I can find that code to use :v, that's interesting... Btw, Fatimah had already done the beta appearance of Winx Wiki. Wanna take a look? A cold wind of Autumn 05:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright. And here... Feel free to tell her your opinion so she can fix/modify anything :3! --A cold wind of Autumn 05:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay :v! You can always try :3! IC. You can directly tell her. But what font it is? Sorry, I'm using Chrome like now and Chrome displays the font in Arial @@! A cold wind of Autumn 05:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) =.=! No wonder, I guess you should tell her change it into Arial or any font has a good point to view like that. A cold wind of Autumn 05:58, October 14, 2013 (UTC) No. Just wasting time, but you can always yell at her. I'm going to make a blog about her copy-cat thing! I had enough with that! Shameless creatures never feel guilty or regret. I pay no mercy on them. A cold wind of Autumn 06:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. I guess I'll need to find. What's the description of the code? A cold wind of Autumn 06:03, October 14, 2013 (UTC) =.=... :P! I guess that's why they write description... Oh, but we can always ask them :), as far as we have written the credit ^^! A cold wind of Autumn 06:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep :3! A cold wind of Autumn 06:14, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay :v, or we'll have to contact another wiki :v! A cold wind of Autumn 06:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It's good :P! If that admin is active, latest on Sunday of this week, we'll have the answer :3! A cold wind of Autumn 06:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay then :v! My newest blog is done :v! A cold wind of Autumn 06:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's hope so. And let's hope that someone won't ruin this wiki of mine or that one will pay triple :3! A cold wind of Autumn 06:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure it's not :3! Well, Jack was quite surprised when I asked him, but well, he does not hate me :3! A cold wind of Autumn 06:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome buddy :3! I like him :v! A cold wind of Autumn 06:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I think it should be the same with navibar... It'll be horrible if it's pink again @!@!!! And OMG!!!! I was wrong. That's not transparent, it's translucent instead =.=! Sorry... Those words confused me sometimes... A cold wind of Autumn 06:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) And the rgb palette is once posted on Sarah's blog here. A cold wind of Autumn 06:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I think he picked these color via webs via Google? Perhaps, just my guess :3! Oh, that's cool :3! He's so great :v! A cold wind of Autumn 06:51, October 14, 2013 (UTC) =]]! Need any helps :v? A cold wind of Autumn 06:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :v! It's okay. It's not your fault actually. A cold wind of Autumn 07:00, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay. See ya. A cold wind of Autumn 07:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) OMG! You straightened your hair? A cold wind of Autumn 08:18, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The hair designers are all lame =.=! There's no way I'll let anyone straightened my hair, that will burn the hair and make it even thinner... it maybe straighter, but well, I don't need that fake straightness... A cold wind of Autumn 08:26, October 14, 2013 (UTC) @@~ MOMS :(! Oh, that worked? I didn't see anything from Chrome... guess I'll need to re-check... A cold wind of Autumn 08:33, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I think I finally see it now... After about... 30' waiting @@! Basically, I think that red tone is a bit too dark... I thought you picked a bright one instead? A cold wind of Autumn 08:35, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Grr... I do feel mad at Harmi now >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 08:39, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re-edited theme color, they won't mix again! A cold wind of Autumn 08:40, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The transparency of the theme >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 08:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) What's up with Firefox (again)? Jeez.. My stupid bf has weeks-off and now he's playing footballs with kids on our neighborhood... Such a big noisy >""A cold wind]] of Autumn 08:44, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Too alike with the main one @@! Jeez. I start hating rgba colors >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 08:50, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! A cold wind of Autumn 08:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Which site :v? A cold wind of Autumn 09:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) IC. Btw, have you even try cassava roots? --A cold wind of Autumn 09:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay... A cold wind of Autumn 09:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I didn't copy you for the highlighting navigation bar! Check out the wiki's CSS page! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:28, October 14, 2013 (UTC) It's okay..I already give credit to the copied stuff. I don't care getting blocked; I just want us to be friends again.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 08:20, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Which one @@? A cold wind of Autumn 06:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) @@? That one hadn't been locked... A cold wind of Autumn 06:41, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay, done... A cold wind of Autumn 06:42, October 27, 2013 (UTC) No, I meant the red link =.=! I thought that was your story =.=! Linking can be very confusing =.=! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 06:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Uh huh! My mom is killing me =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 06:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) She takes forever to take things, and I have to wait for her to leave, then I'll have to lock the door, and get back to bed... I hope she won't call me again when I sleep =.=! A cold wind of Autumn 06:53, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I was having a very romantic moment with my bf in my dream and my mom ruined it =.=! She'd have known that our relationship is on a big crisis recently :(! Of course she'll never know, or else she'd kill me! A cold wind of Autumn 06:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) IKR? And my mom blamed me for opening the gate for her with a crunchy face >"A cold wind]] of Autumn 07:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :v! Anyway, she left. I have to go to bed now. See ya :)! A cold wind of Autumn 07:03, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Britteny. Can I... uh, talk to about something if you do not mind? 13:00, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Uniting the Disney Fairies community Hey, ! I'm a member of Wikia's Staff, and I've been asked to do a little stylistic work on Wikia's Disney Princess and Disney Fairies wikis! Thing is, though, there are several wikis claiming to be our "Disney Fairies Wiki". This is one of them. At the same time, you're also covering Disney Princess content, as well. I'll admit this is my first time to the Tinkerbell patch, so I don't really understand why we have so many different wikis on the subject. Do you have any idea why there are several wikis? Was there a particular reason you started editing here, rather than at w:c:disneyprincess or w:c:disneyfairies? Anything you could do to help me figure out how to bring the DFairies community together would be a real help. I'm really interested in trying to bring all these communities together so that you can all edit as one community. As a bureaucrat at w:c:tardis, I can tell you that wikis are just more fun if you've got a big group of people working together. Would you be opposed to merging your content with the existing DPrin and DFair communities? You could retain your admin powers on the new wikis, so you wouldn't be giving up the position that you've earned. But it would strengthen the Disney communities here at Wikia to have everyone on the same page. And it would make it possible for our non-English Disney Fairy and Princess wikis to have just one place to link to. If you have no idea why things are the way they are, it's totally cool to say so. Or if you think I'd be better off talking to some other user, I'd love to be pointed in their direction. Thanks for all the hard work you've done around here! — CzechOut 05:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :Let me ask you some a more focused set of questions then. One of the differences I see between this wiki and the "single topic" wikis is your approach to canon. If the wikis were merged, would you insist that only the films count? Or would you be okay with the inclusion of material from books and comic strips, so long as it was made clear exactly where a particular factoid came from? :I'm thinking that if this community is really adamant about keeping comics and books out of the mix — something which, by the way, is totally your right to do! — then there's no way you could possibly merge with w:c:dfairies, w:c:disneyfairies or anyone else. It would be a fundamentally incompatible editorial stance. :So, as we continue this discussion, lemme know where you guys stand on the particular issue of "canonicity". If you can be flexible on that point, then merger — and therefore growth by 1000 articles — is possible. If not, then we might think in terms of creating a little Disney Fairy network that more clearly explains to people what's on each site. :Thanks for continuing to speak with me so that we can make Wikia's coverage of Disney Fairies even better! — CzechOut 17:15, March 16, 2014 (UTC)